


2 wolves and the scaredy bat

by Goblin_Dusy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, POV Female Character, Polyamory, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy
Summary: You find out about Regis's fear, causing some chaotic feelings.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	2 wolves and the scaredy bat

Toussaint was so different from Skellige, so this experience is vastly different. So colorful, the sun and sky only bared bright and clear skies. The lack of bloodshed was also highly noted and highly appreciated. A month after you fell in love with two interesting folks, it felt as if you knew them for your whole life with only a week. And now you've been with them for 3 weeks. Geralt and Regis were very open, yet they didn't pry into your life. You did say you were from Skelliga, plus a few stories that wouldn't reveal your dark secret. So the lack of prying was rather nice.

Later tonight was set for a date, a calm one at that. Just to sit in the woods, sit near the fire and chat our hearts off. It was quite reasonable since you're rather new yet so it was a nice way to get to know each other. Plus, you were rather fond of simple dates, and Geralt full heartedly agreed to that. Regis didn't seem to mind, however. Seemingly more expandable, and honestly that was rather comforting. Forever in your heart will love nature, but it's time to put a paw into civilization. 

Typically, you would visit the two even if it was date night. For once you chose to stay in the woods. Transforming into your beastly form, not to hunt or kill, but to lie in the grass. To scratch your back on trees once again and with less worry of a random attack. No one knew what you were, what you are. A nice transition and again very much needed. No more useless bloodshed. Though spending most of the day in the woods meant you needed to bathe and get dressed beforehand. So that you did. Even using some of the lotion that Regis gave you, that sure was going to make the Vampire happy. You wore something nice, but nothing too fancy. A simple white button up shirt and new Hunter's pants graced your form.  
You found the two at their humble vineyard garden. A beautiful sight alone when the sun is high, but remarkably gorgeous when the sun sets. A view that only made your old heart flutter at your new boyfriends that waved for you.  
"Long time no see", Geralt joked. Seemingly in a good mood, probably from Regis. Which caused a chuckle, once he gave one hell of a bear hug. "Missed you too, big guy."  
Once Geralt put you down, Regis gave a much sweeter and a gentle hug, nevertheless still very welcoming. "It's great to see you again!", Regis greeted addictively warmly. "Hmm, I sense you used the lotion that I gave you."  
"I have and am." You smiled, enjoying the hugs. Only to frown once Emiel pulled away. A soft laugh came from the vampire, though grabbing Geralt's than my own hand. Happily, we were guided into the woods. Enjoying a quiet walk with each other was rather nice. Soon setting up near where I was earlier that day. Oddly Regis seemed tense, though, did not mention why. Perhaps wanting to keep the date afloat. Quickly the night came, luckily we had everything set. Even though we didn't need the sun's light, but the two didn't know I didn't need it. Hence the fire, besides keeping Geralt and I warm. Geralt took out the drinks, alcohol, and passed everyone some since he was in the middle. The moon was simply a slit, no full moon thankfully. Much harder to control your transformation in the full moon. Though the sky was beautiful, much clearer than what you've usually seen.  
"I've never seen the sky this beautiful before.", completely awestruck by the scene your boyfriends only smiled. Used to the starry sky by seeing it many times over.  
"It is a nice night, if I may say so."  
Geralt agreed, "It is nice. The sky's are usually cloudy in Skelliga. So I'm sure this is new to you.", The Witcher smiled towards you. It warmed your heart that he knew quite a bit on Skellige. So you nod and smiled back. "It is, even on cloudless nights, it's never been this beautiful."  
"Not as beautiful as you my dear."  
"You sly bastard. Thank you though"  
Geralt snorted at your soft remark midway gulping down some booze. Almost choking, quickly recovering thankfully. Regis only shook his head, holding a smile as he sipped his drink.  
"Not a problem. And Geralt, you too look very beautiful as well. Even chocking on alcohol. ", Regis jested though amused by Geralt's earlier snorting.  
"Oh, hush", Geralt smirked before placing a quick kiss on his lips before giving you the same treatment. But the moment was interrupted by a twig being snapped suddenly, caused by an animal. Most likely a deer. But Regis' smooth demeanor changed by one of panic in a heartbeat.  
"Werewolf!", Regis yelled, panic charged through him after hearing that snap. The scent of werewolf breezed through, which was created by you, was faint but it scared Regis so. But Geralt cruelly laughed, he knew they were safe here, otherwise he wouldn't have laughed. And he hadn't seen Regis jump over, a werewolf for many, many years. No matter how hard he tried to scare Regis by thinking he was a werewolf which never worked. Especially when scents are remembered, Geralt's scent is something Emiel could never ever forget. For if he did, either he went insane or finally dead. However, through the panicking and Geralt snorting now, you grew rather nervous. 

"Regis? A werewolf? Don't be silly.", now the fear of being accepted haunts you, most likely mistaken for a fear of a werewolf as well. Regis took a deep breath through his nose, realizing his claws from his satchel strap. "Sorry, it was rather silly. My nerves flared up after catching an old scent. And I'm deathly afraid of werewolves."  
"A vampire that's a afraid of werewolves? Never heard of that before." Geralt jests, but comforts Regis by wrapping an arm to his side. "We'll be fine. I promise, I'll look around here again, tomorrow. It is odd to see, or smell a werewolf in Toussaint."  
Regis nodded, "It is and I'm not willing to see it.", singling the date was over once he left in a hurry. You and Geralt joined once the fire was put out. Though far behind now.  
"Geralt, do you think all werewolves are bad?"  
"Not all, I managed to help release curses from all that I can. That and they are difficult opponents to fight."  
You only gave a nod. But gave a smile when he gave you a curious look, "I should go home before a big bad wolf gets me. And I'm sure Regis needs comfort."  
Geralt didn't laugh at your wolf joke. It was concerning to him. Worried that the date went bad or you're scared of werewolves like Regis or even feeling left out somehow. "You sure you don't want to join us at my place? You can stay since your home is quite far away."  
"I'm sure Geralt. Thank you for offering though.", you have his cheek a kiss before running off before he could protest or offer to take you home. No doubt Geralt has good intent, a real sweetheart even. But Regis's fear made you incredibly nervous. Distant and pained even. Can't blame his fear, however werewolves are terrifying even to other werewolves. Most can't control themselves, and even learning that control takes many, many years to perfect. Seemily it's easier for non cursed werewolves, ones that's been birthed through a werewolf parent. Which are almost rare on its own.Vincent, you believed was birthed, but words would always change a bit after being passed, and well Vincent was rather a popular talk amongst other werewolves. However, that's what you are, a birthed and non-curable werewolf. Something Regis no doubtly feared. You sighed at your thoughts as you travel back into your house. Rather easy, to see in the dark, even when the moon has bee just a slit. For some reason and you knew that your senses are more sharper as a human yet not as sharp when you're in your beastly form. You thought it was odd, but yet you're from a long line of natural werewolves so maybe it's normal.  
After a while, thoughts collecting, swirling and twirling with anxiety and thoughts of your kind. Busying yourself, you reached your home. Actually tripping in your own yard. You stayed on the ground sighing, soon sitting up. Looking up. It was still a beautiful night. You suppose that the darkest time is yet to come, in the day of tomorrow. Better grab some rest, then, as you went back into your cabin. 

New day, a restart in fresh air and light. Shame that marks of fear drowns the grace of nature. You travel to your boyfriend's house, greeted by Geralt. The Witcher was in his gear, most likely ready to look for that werewolf that made that stale scent.  
"Hey (Y/N), sorry I'm not going to be able to talk for long. Regis is in the lab."  
"Would it be okay if I joined you?"  
"No, it's too dangerous for you."  
"Please?"  
"No, it's too much of a risk for you."  
"Geralt please-", you sighed, "At least let me show you something at least." Grabbing his hand and dragging him to the woods before he could protest, you two were finally alone. Geralt huffed, but stood with his arms crossed. "What did you want to show me?"  
"Geralt.. I'm the werewolf."  
"Really?"  
"I was the werewolf that caused that scent. I can show you.", with that you walked away, giving yourself room for the transformation. Quickly, your monstrous form took shape. Geralt for once feared if you'd attack only because you looked much stronger than normal werewolves. Not only that, but you were rather huge, unbeknownst to him that you're rather older than he thought. Your fur was a beautiful obsidian black, sleek and lustrous. Your eyes haven't changed, no pure instinct clouding your beautiful, calculated orbs. "I won't... attack." Or rasped hoarsely.  
Geralt relaxed, releasing the grip of his silver sword. "You're a child of a werewolf, aren't you?." Simply you gave a nod, speaking was rather difficult in this form. You whine, scared even when you rest your head against Geralt.  
"Are you in pain?", Geralt worried, yet petting your smooth fur. "No... What will.. Reegis thinhk.", words slurred but still able to be processed.  
"I think no matter what, he'd love you still."  
If you could smile you would. Tears would threaten to spill if you were in your human form. Rather hard to express some emotions in this form so you took it through a rather gentle hug. "Thannks. Geralt."  
You moved away from Geralt, shocked to see Regis frozen, mouth agape. You were shocked, but not as shocked as he was, most likely hearing. No seeing everything, most likely wanting to tell his Witcher to be safe.  
"Regis..."  
"Is it truly you, (Y/N)? A werewolf?"  
You nod, nervous, swallowing thickly. Geralt waved Regis over, and the vampire came. "I still love her, Regis."  
Regis gave a nod, carefully gliding his hands to the sides of your head. "As do I. Never thought you were a werewolf. I'm sorry for my anxieties. I had a very bad experience with a werewolf when I was just a lad. However, it's not your fault." You shift, changing back to your human form. Instantly you grabbed Regis in a tight hug, those tears you were holding back came out. Geralt soon joins the hug pile, pick the both of you up slightly. "I love you two so much.. Sorry for not telling you both sooner."  
"It's fine, we forgive you." Regis soon agrees, "That we do." With that, Geralt returns everyone back down on the ground. Soon noticing the tattered clothes on your frame. Barely hanging onto your body. "Oh my, I'm sure we can lend you some of our clothes", Regis kept his eyes on your face. "That would be appreciated.", you chuckled nervously.

You two quickly returned to the vineyard home. Stealing some of Geralt's clothes. Returning to the boys, only to be thrown on the bed for some cuddles. Your worry and anxiety is all gone as both of their arms wrapped around you. Peppered with nothing but love.  
"I love you guys."  
"Love you too."  
"I love you as well."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rushed, but someday I'll rewrite this. Just wanted to get a Regis x Reader x Geralt out in the world


End file.
